The Key to my Heart
by Caughtinthestars
Summary: Freedom, that's all I ever wanted. But what do I get for chasing after my foolish dream? All of my loved ones drop dead, one after another, just like birds being shot. Although this time, it was ten times worse. I've been marked, haunted, and the only thing I could do, was run away. NaLu!


**Hi guys! I'm creating a new NaLu story because I feel like it!**

**Lucy's going to be totally boss!**

**Yay!**

**And uh... I hope you enjoy!**

**I'm super excited to create this one! But this won't be updated that fast since it is a side story, so sorry to those that love love love this!**

**Okay so here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

><p>I stared into the landscape in front of me, hoping that, everything was just a bad dream.<p>

This couldn't be happening, first, my parents and first friend, then the guild, then my sensei, now? Everything that I held dear to me, had vanished.

My legs gave out, and I fell to my knees, trembling. I couldn't handle it anymore, it was just too much.

Tears came out of my right eye, and cascaded down my cheeks and chin like a waterfall. I hugged myself to try to stop the trembling, and support myself, but that didn't work. My nose burned, and my bottom lip trembled. I bit down on my lip as hard as I could, to try to keep my sob inside, but it didn't work, and I just ended up screaming in agony.

I tore off the left sleeve of my shirt furiously, anger, and frustration seething through my entire soul. I took deep pants to try to let out my anger, and grabbed my spare knife that I always kept with me, that was hidden inside of my right shirt sleeve. and clenched it so tight in my fist, it hurt. I began to stab the mark of the green jewel on the top of my left shoulder, my anger completely erasing the pain.

And the more I stabbed, the more the blood poured out of my wound, and mixed with the rain that stuck my clothes to my skin, and made my hair wet, and feel heavy. I continued to stab my shoulder, "KESU! KESU! KESU! KESU! KESU!"

The image of my dead friend popped into my mind, and My eyes widened with more anger, and I stabbed harder.

The Image of both of my dead parents came into my mind, and I started making the wound larger.

His smiling face came into my mind, next came Erza and Gray, Levy, and all the other's from the guild. I raised my knife even more, and thrust it towards the wound, but somebody grabbed my hand.

My body went stiff, and I turned to see a white scaly scarf. My eyes widened, and there was so much shock, I stopped moving.

In that moment, Natsu grabbed my knife harshly, and threw it so far away, I couldn't see it. I blinked in surprise, and turned even more to see Natsu with his bangs covering his eyes.

My eyes widened, and I felt even more despair haunt me. Why was he still here…?! I.. I TOLD HIM TO GO AWAY! SO WHY THE FUCK IS HE STILL HERE! My eyes widened, and my breathing became ragged. My eyebrows furrowed, and I grit my teeth together, and glared at him, growling ferociously, "What are you doing here!? I told you to go away didn't I!?"

His voice held no emotion when he spoke, "Yeah, you did."

I began to tremble again, hugged myself tightly, and looked away, taking a shaky deep breath, " THEN GO AWAY!" I snapped at him, "GO AWAY! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME! THIS ISN'T ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!"

My voice quickly went hoarse from screaming at the top of my lungs, and both of my arms hurt from trying to push Natsu away. I fell to my knees again, and covered my face with my hands, sobbing at the same time. I couldn't handle it any more, I couldn't carry this burden anymore, and I certainly just wanted to die.

"Lucy, Look at me." I continued to sob, and shake my head. "Luce… come on…" His voice cracked, and it sounded like he was going to break down.

I sniffed, but continued to refuse. Natsu fell to his knees as well, and I looked at him surprised. Tears fell down my face, but for Natsu, Rain was what made his face wet.

He looked at me, and I saw him bite his lip, and he pulled me into a hug, "I'm sorry…Lucy..."

I bit my lip, so hard, that I tasted blood, and I pushed him away, screaming in his face, "DO YOU THINK SORRY CUTS IT!?" I pounded on his chest with my fists, "WELL IT DOESN'T! THE WORD SORRY IS JUST A WORD FOR PEOPLE TO FORGIVE YOU! DO YOU ACTUALLY MEAN YOU'RE SORRY!? NO! YOU DON'T" I continued to pound on his chest with as much strength as I could muster, "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU NATSU DRAGNEEL!… I hate you! I hate you! I hate you… I hate you..." My fist slid down his chest, "You don't even know what's going on here… so please… just go… You don't know how much this hurts..."

Natsu didn't move, and continued to hold me, until I felt Natsu grab my hand, "Do you really think, that I'd just leave you here, looking all hopeless…?" I looked up at him, and I saw him smile bitter-sweetly, "You're right… Luce…"

He let go of my hand, and I finally saw tears making his way out of his eyes, and he grabbed the area where his heart was, "I don't have any idea how much pain you're going through, I don't have any idea what's going on, I have no idea what I'm going to do. But you know what?"

I blinked, "Eh…?"

He sobbed lightly, "It still hurts, It still hurts a lot! Even if my pain is weaker than yours, it still hurts too much." He held me tighter in the hug, "I don't even get how you handle it…" he hugged me tighter, "I don't expect you to forgive me, but next time... next time! Even if you do hate me!"

My mouth fell open, and I continued to listen to his determined voice, "Next time, I'll be standing right next to you, holding your hand... and walking with you! No matter how much pain you go through, I 'll follow you! When you need a shoulder to cry on, I'll be right there, When you need somebody to help carry your burden, Or when you just need somebody for the simplest things!"

"I"LL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR YOU!" His voice boomed across the wide plain, and I continued to stare at him.

Tears dripped down my face, and I shook my head, "It's impossible..."

A look of disbelief, and hurt showed up on Natsus' face. But I continued to shake my head, Eyes wide with fear, "It's impossible... It's too late..."

"DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE!" Natsu had such a determined face on, it began to scare me. My bottom lip trembled, "That's not what I meant... Natsu... it's not too late for you... it's too late for me...!"

"It's already over, I can fight anymore! I can't do anything! And I can't always rely on people!"

"Yes you ca-"

"NO I CAN'T!"

I gripped his shoulders, "You already promised me! You promised me that you would always be there for me when I needed you, but where were you when I needed you the most!"

Natsu's face blanked out, and dread overcame him, "What...?"

My face scrunched up in anger, "Don't 'what' me! Where were you! Where were you!? My entire family died! My first friend that cared about me so much, that she would die for me, died! My second mother died! Then what?! The guild forgot about my existence! I left Fairy Tail, Just to find someone that loved me like I was her own granddaughter! Then what happens!? The Akatsuki murders her!"

My hands fell from his shoulders, "All I wanted.."

I swallowed a sob, and tears flowed down my rosy cheeks, "Was just to be loved... I never wanted to be the person I am today... and it's already too late."

I rubbed the wound that I had made, that was already starting to heal, and showed the green jewel, "As long as I'm marked, I'll never be free."

"I'll never be rid of the curse known as life, and I'll never be able to be loved..."

Natsu's eyebrows furrowed, "That's not true..."

"Yes it is!"

"STOP DENYING IT!"

I was taken aback by his sudden outburst, "The guild loves you, I love you, so many people loved you so much, that they would die for you!"

I continued to cry, "I didn't ask for that! Why can't I just have a normal life!?"

"Because your Lucy Heartfillia..."

"WHAT IF I DIDN'T WANT OT BE LUCY HEARTFILLIA!?"

"WELL THEN IT'S TOO BAD!"

I blinked in shock, and watched Natsu, "BECAUSE THE ONE AND ONLY LUCY HEARTFILLIA ISN'T YOU!"

Natsu started crying harder, and he lightly shook me, "Give her back...! Give her back! GIVE HER BACK!"

"I WANT LUCY HEARTFILLIA BACK! THE LUCY I KNOW WOULD NEVER CRY LIKE THIS, THE LUCY I KNOW IS STRONG! THE LUCY I KNOW IS..." Natsu's voice cracked, "The lucy heartfillia I know, is a fairy tail mage."

My body began to shake more, "Your right... I'm not a fairy tail mage... I am crying like a spoiled brat, and I'm not strong. Cause... I'm not the Lucy Heartfillia that you know..."

"That Lucy Heartfillia, died a long time ago, a part of her heart died every single time something dear to her left her. And do you want to know something?"

Natsu blinked, clearly surprised by my answer, "That Lucy Heartfillia, was never being the true Heartfillia that she should've been"

"Cause that Lucy Heartfillia at the time, had nakama..."

Natsu pursed his lips, and his fists clenched, and he also lowered his gaze, "Aren't I... your nakama...?"

_"Comrade isn't simply a word, Comrades are about the heart. It's the unconditional trust you have in your partners. Please, Feel free to lean on me... And I, too, will lean on you as well."_

"I don't know anything anymore... Natsu..." I whispered hopelessly, and Natsu looked at me, "What do I do...!?" I whimpered.

Natsu burst into more tears, but managed to put on a smile, and pat me on the head, "I don't think any of us, know what to do in this situation Luce. But I believe in you. A real sin is averting your eyes and failing to believe in anyone, at least that's what I learned."

My eyes widened, and I smiled warmly at him, "Then, I will believe in you, Natsu Dragneel. I'll tell you everything I can, while I still have time."

Natsu's eyes narrowed, "What? Time? What are you talking about Lucy?"

I simply smiled, "I'm sorry Natsu, but one day, you'll understand." I grabbed Natsu's head, and kissed his forehead. And I did it just in time, cause right after I kissed him on the forehead, I got stabbed through the heart with a giant katana, and fell onto Natsu, spitting out blood.

And the last thing I heard... was

**"LUCY!"**

* * *

><p>What happened next? I'm not exactly sure myself, and in fact, I'm not even sure if everything that happened was a dream, or real life. That in one point of my life, I actually fell in love with a knucklehead that loved me back.<p>

But if what I dug up of what was left of my memory was true, then I really don't know what's going on. Since, I do have amnesia, and, I'm not sure where I am right now.

But what I just saw then, was probably just scattered memory fragments, so... how do I know if I'm not missing something important, or if there was more of that conversation?

I don't know, but I'm just going to have to dig through all my memories.

And I think...

it all starts...

at Hargeon... where I first meet Natsu.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed that first chapter! I know it's a bit confusing, so the first part was just some scattered memories of Lucy's. And then the second part, is her about to figure out how she first met Natsu. This is an AU.<strong>

**Please Review!**

**I love all you peeps!**


End file.
